


Wrong.

by GameandWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Reicehnbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian should have realized something was off that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong.

He should have noticed something was wrong from the moment that he woke up that morning, Sebastian thinks, as he sets up the tripod for his rifle. Everything about that morning was off, he should have realized, should have _seen_ what was going on, but the opportunity that he was given was too much to pass up, too much to try and think clearly about.  
  
 _He wakes up to Jim straddling his hips, looking down at him with a curious expression on his face.  
  
“The fuck, Jim? What are you doing?”  
  
“Testing something. You told me once, months ago, that you were in love with me.”  
  
Sebastian’s whole body tenses, not sure where Jim is going with this, “Yea, and? You told me to get over it.”  
  
“And did you?”  
  
“What does it fucking matter if I did or not?”  
  
“_ Did you _, Sebastian?” Jim’s voice sounds off. He’s too quiet, too desperate; he’s isn’t demanding an answer he’s_ begging _for it._  
  
He adjusts the tripod slightly and lowers his eye to the scope, checking the angle. That should have been his first clue, Jim never begged for anything in his life.  
  
 _Sebastian lets out a low huff, “No. I didn’t.”  
  
And before he can say anything else in defense, Jim’s lips are against his, tongue forcing its way past his lips. Sebastian freezes in shock, not sure of how to process this before his body goes on autopilot, arms wrapping around Jim and flipping them over, pressing Jim against the sheets, rolling down against him. Jim’s hands are at his hips, on his shoulders, in his hair, pulling him closer. The noises that are coming from his throat are low and needy_  
  
Second clue. Jim isn’t needy. Jim takes what he wants, regardless of who it affects and lets everyone and everything crumble in his wake like a natural disaster.  
  
 _Sebastian pulls back slightly, gasping into Jim’s mouth while his hands fumble to open the man’s trousers, “What the fuck are you playing at, Jim?”  
  
“Shut up. Just shut. Up.” His fingers tighten in Sebastian’s hair and he forces their mouths together, cutting off any further questions._  
  
Clue three. Jim doesn’t know how to be quiet for any reason. Sebastian lifts the tripod and moves it over a fraction of an inch before checking the scope again. One shot, he doesn’t get a second chance.  
  
 _Jim twists his head to one side, pressing his cheek into the pillow, eyes screwed shut when Sebastian’s fingers press into him. He lets out a strangled noise that Sebastian doesn’t take as a good sign.  
  
“You alright, boss?”  
  
“Been a while,” He bucks his hip, “Don’t stop.” It’s all the encouragement Sebastian needs and he drops his head to wrap his lips around Jim’s cock, taking him as far as he can, swallowing him down while his fingers twist and tease and stretch Jim’s body._

  
Sebastian checks the wind gauge on the window ledge and adjusts again accordingly. He shouldn’t be thinking about Jim right now. It could distract him. But Jim’s the reason he’s here in the first place, isn’t he?  
  
 _Jim lets out a gasp of undeniable pleasure against his neck when Sebastian finally pushes into him. Jim’s fingernails dig into his back, leaving trails of sharp pain across his skin. His legs clamp tightly around Sebastian’s hips and his hands pull him closer with every thrust, nails tearing into sensitive skin. Sebastian basks in every one of Jim’s cries of “Yes! ’Bastian! More, oh god please more!” and it is_ perfect _. It’s everything that Sebastian wants. Jim, in his bed, as his lover, calling out for_ him.  
  
Fourth clue. Things don’t work out for Sebastian. They never have and they never will. The only way that fortune has ever smiled on him is that he hasn’t been caught yet. And maybe that’s just another downfall as well.  
  
 _After they’ve both come and lay in a twisted pile of sweaty limbs, Sebastian presses a kiss against Jim’s temple, “You alright now?”  
  
Jim twists his head away and sits up, “No.” He slips off the bed and starts gathering his clothes from where Sebastian tossed them carelessly to the floor.  
  
“Boss…at least going to tell him what _ that _was about?” Sebastian pushes himself into a sitting position, letting the sheets pool around his waist.  
  
“It was an experiment,” Jim doesn’t even look at him as he dresses.  
  
“An experi- fucking…” Sebastian bites back everything else on his tongue and drops his head for a moment. He draws a deep breath and asks, “And how did it turn out?”  
  
“Poorly,” Jim stares into Sebastian mirror as he carefully knots his tie, “I expected more out of it.”  
  
Sebastian forces back the incredulous laugh that threatens to bubble out of him. “And what did you expect?”  
  
“To feel something. Anything. A reason. A purpose. I don’t kno,.” He shakes his head and pulls his mobile from his pocket, “I have to go.”_  
  
That damn text from Sherlock fucking Holmes. He should have stopped him, shouldn’t have let him walk out the door and go to St. Bart’s. Should have realized something was _wrong_ with Jim and Jim needed help.

And Sebastian didn’t fucking notice because he was too busy thinking about his own damn heart.  
  
Sebastian presses his cheek to the stock of the rifle and glances down the scope again. Perfect shot right into 221B Baker Street, perfect height for a six foot tall man sitting in a worn out leather chair. It’s been three years and he’s about to make the wait worth it.


End file.
